Uzumaki's
by kristoper21
Summary: AU. bagaimana Jika Naruto bukan Anak dari Uzumaki Kushina, bagaimana jika Naruto adalah saudara Kandung dari Kushina?. Dua saudara yang berjuang menuju Ke Konoha setelah Desa mereka Uzugakakure hancur akibat serangan 3 desa lain. (not very good with summary, just read already!) Rated T


**Cerita baru...lagi. #ditendang pembaca**

**Summary: bagaimana Jika Naruto bukan Anak dari Uzumaki Kushina, bagaimana jika Naruto adalah saudara Kandung dari Kushina?. Dua saudara yang berjuang menuju Ke Konoha setelah Desa mereka Uzugakakure hancur akibat serangan 3 desa lain.**

* * *

Dari kejauhan, terlihat dua sosok. Yang satu merupakan Laki-laki dengan pakaian Yukata dan sebuah pedang Katana yang terikat dengan pinggangnya, dia memiliki Rambut berwarna merah pendek yang berdiri kesegala Arah, dan sepasang mata berwarna biru sosok satunya, seorang gadis kecil dengan penampilan yang tidak jauh dari sosok sebelumnya. Dengan rambut merah yang memanjang sampai punggungnya, dia juga memiliki struktur wajah yang sama dengan anak sebelumnya. Yang membedakan adalah warna mata mereka.

"Kakak... aku tidak kuat lagi." Ucap seorang gadis kecil dengan Suara lelah yang membuat sosok disampingnya melihatnya dengan Wajah khawatir.

"ayo Kushina. Kita tidak bisa beristrahat terus, sedikit lagi kita akan sampai ke perbatasan menuju Konoha" Ucap Anak laki-laki berambut merah tersebut tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Langkah Remaja berambut Merah tersebut pun berhenti ketika mendengar suara jatuh yang mrmbuatnya langsung membalikkan lehernya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Matanya melebar saat melihat sosok Keluarga satu-satunya yang dia punya, jatuh.

"kushina! " Teriak Naruto seketika dan langsung menghampiri adiknya yang sudah jatuh tersebut."Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Tanya Naruto dengan khawatir.

Melihat wajah khawatir Kakaknya tersebut membuat Kushina Merasa tidak enak, Kushina merasa menjadi beban untuk Kakaknya,..dan dia tidak suka itu. Kushina tidak suka menjadi beban untuk Kakaknya yang telah mengkhawatirkannya selama ini. dan dengan membenarkan posisinya, Kushina berbicara dengan percaya diri."Aku tidak apa-apa Kak"

Naruto yang mendengar suara percaya diri Adiknya tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menutup matanya, namun saat membuka mata tersebut. Naruto langsung berbicara dengan suara lelah

"jangan berbohong Kushina. Aku tidak suka kau berbohong, Aku bisa merasakan emosimu saat ini. jika kau lelah, katakan saja. Jangan dipaksakan. " Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menggerakan jarinya menandakan sesuatu "Ayo naik kepunggung Kakak, aku akan menggendongmu sampai kau mulai kuat kembali"

Kushina hanya memandang Punggung kakaknya dengan tidak enak. Rencana awalnya yang ingin meringankan beban kakaknya ...gagal. Namun Kushina juga tahu, Kakaknya memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan Emosi seseorang. Kemampuan yang sama dengan Mito-sama. Kakaknya selalu tahu jika seseorang berbohong. Dan dari kemampuan tersebut, kakak selalu bisa mengetahui jika Ayah sedang berbohong jika bolos dari Kantornya...

Mengingat kembali candaan antara Keluarganya membuat Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya, serasa ingin menahan tangis yang sudah membendung diujung matanya. Masih teringat Kejadian Serangan yang membuat Desa, klan dan Keluarganya Hancur... Namun Kushina tidak mau menangis. Dia tidak mau membuat Kakaknya khawatir. Dia tahu, kakaknya juga sangat sedih, namun tidak menunjukkannya. Dia tahu, kalau kakaknya berusaha kuat untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir.

Dan dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa ditubuh kecilnya tersebut, Kushina meraih punggung kakaknya tersebut. dengan dua tangan berpegang di leher Naruto.

"sudah?"

"sudah kak."

Tanpa menjawab kembali. Naruto kemudian berlari kecil dengan tambahan Chakra pada kakinya. Berlari melewati pohon-pohon dan berjalan melewati sungai kecil. Hal itu dilakukan sudah berjam-jam lamanya. Namun langkah Naruto terhenti seketika saat mencapai suatu Area hutan yang sunyi.

"ada apa kak?" Tanya Kushina dari punggung Naruto. "kok berhenti?"

Naruto dengan pelan-pelan kemudian menurunkan Adiknya tersebut. dengan tangan kiri yang begerak menginstruksikan tanda Diam kepada Kushina. Kushina yang melihat pergerakkan tangan kakaknya hanya bisa mengikutinya dan diam. Namun mata Kushina melebar ketika melihat Kakaknya sudah memegang ujung handel Kattana-nya.

"keluarlah.. kalian sudah cukup lama mengikuti kami." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin dikesunyian Hutan tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, terlihat beberapa sosok yang keluar dari balik pohon.

Sosok-sosok yang baru keluar dari balik pohon tersebut menunjukkan dirinya. Namun Naruto tidak peduli akan penampilan mereka. Mata Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin ketika melihat simbol yang berada dikepala masing-masing sosok tersebut.

"kumo.." Ucap Naruto dengan pelan.

Satu dari enam Ninja yang baru diketahui berasal dari Kumo tersebut maju beberapa langkah.

"jika kau sudah tahu, aku tidak perlu memakai acara basa-basi lagi. Misi kami adalah menangkap kalian hidup-hidup." Ucap Ninja Kumo tersebut dengan percaya diri seraya mengeluarkan Kunai dari kantongnya untuk menambah efek intimidasi.

"kurang ajar. Tidak cukupkah kalian sudah menghancurkan Desa kami!?..aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu!" Teriak Naruto dengan mengeluarkan Katana miliknya dari pingganya dan memasang sikap berdiri.

"...namun prioritas dari misi ini adalah gadis kecil itu, jika kau dibunuh itu tidak akan menjadi masalah"

Dengan cepat dua dari enam Ninja tersebut berlari menuju Naruto dengan Kunai ditangan masing-masing.

*KLANG*

Benturan antara kunai dan pedang milik Naruto. kedua Ninja itu kemudian melompat kesamping dan menunduk mencoba menyerang titik terbuka yang diberikan musuh mereka. namun Naruto yang melihat kedua musuhnya mencoba menyerang dari titik terbuka yang tidak sengaja diberikannya tidak tinggal diam. Dengan memutar pedangnya kearah bawah, Naruto mencoba memotong kedua tangan yang mencoba meyerangnya. Namun Naruto hanya bisa menangkis kedua Kunai tersebut. ternyata tidak hanya dua Ninja tersebut. dua Ninja lagi bergabung dengan Kunai dan melompat menuju Naruto dari atas.

Naruto yang baru menangkis serangan pertama, terpaksa berpikir cepat. Dengan tumpuan pada kakinya kirinya, Naruto kemudian berputar dengan membawa pedangnya keatas. Dua Ninja yang melompat tersebut terpaksa membatalkan aksinya dan menggunakan jurus basis, **Kawarimi**. Dan mengganti tubuh mereka dengan dua batang pohon.

Naruto melihat aksinya berhasil kemudian berhenti berputar dan membawa pedangnya kebelakang seakan bersiap. Dengan konsentrasi, Naruto mengirim Chakra elemen angin miliknya kepedangnya. Dengan cepat Naruto kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya kearah depan tempat dua musuhnya berada.

"**Elemen angin: sayatan bulan" **

Setelah mengucapkan nama jurusnya tersebut, dari Ujung ayunan pedang tersebut; keluar angin tajam yang membentuk beberapa sabit bulan dan menuju kearah Ninja tersebut. kedua Ninja tersebut melebarkan mata mereka saat melihat serangan tersebut, dan mencoba menghindar. Meskipun mereka berhasil menghindar namun mereka tidak keluar dengan cukup beruntung. Sebagian dari badan mereka terkena sayatan yang cukup dalam daripedang angin tersebut.

"sudah cukup bermainnya! Serang" Keempat Ninja yang masih dalam kondisi prima kemudian mengitari Naruto dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

'_sial, bermain kroyok!'_batin Naruto dengan kesal.

Keempat Ninja tersebut langsung meyerang Naruto dengan bersamaan. Naruto mencoba menangkis semua serangan tersebut menggunakan pedangnya. Namun meskipun dapat menangkis serangan tersebut namun Naruto tidak dapat menangkis semua serangan tersebut. menyebabkan beberapa Kunai tertusuk tangan Kirinya dan beberapa Shuriken tertusuk dipunggungnya.

Mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Naruto kemudian menyiapkan pedangnya kembali, mengirim Chakra yang lebih besar kepada pedangnya dan mengeluarkan jurusnya yang lain disekitar Ninja yang mengelilinginya.

"**tehnik Uzumaki: Titik penghancur"**

Dengan deklrasi Jurus tersebut, Pedang Naruto mengeluarkan Bunyi aneh. Tanah disekitar Naruto mulai terkikis seperti ada angin yang mengkikis tanah tersebut. namun dari kikisan berubah menjadi getaran seperti gempa, tanah disekitar Naruto terbelah dan menjalar ketempat lain.. ketiga Ninja Yang berada dibawah tanah yang terbelah hanya bisa lakukan adalah berteriak tanpa suara. Karena tidak hanya tanah yang dibawahnya terbelah, namun orang yang diatasnya juga terbelah.

Namun Naruto hanya bisa menggigt bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit akibat sebuah pedang yang menembus perutnya. Tidak ambil diam Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung memotong kepala orang yang menusuk perutnya tersebut.

"Kugh..." Rintih Naruto seraya menarik pedang yang tembus dari perutnya tersebut. mengacuhkan darah yang mengalir keluar dari luka tusukan tersebut. dan meskipun berlumuran darah namun Naruto masih berdiri dengan tegaknya dan menatap dengan dingin Ninja yang tersisa.

Dua Ninja yang terkena sayatan bulan sebelumnya hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan penuh benci. Meskipun ketakutan menyelimuti mereka, namun mereka akan membalaskan rekan mereka yang sudah dibunuh Naruto dengan dingin hati.

Dengan elemen petir. Mereka menyelimuti senjata mereka dengan petir. Dan menyerang Naruto tanpa berpikir.

***STAB***

"HAHAHA! SEKARANG MATI KAU UZUMAKI!" teriak Satu ninja dengan gilanya kepada sirambut merah setelah berhasil menembus perut Naruto dengan senjatanya sekali lagi.

Sedangkan Rekannya yang dibelakangnya bersiap menyelesaikan penghabisan, namun mata kedua Ninja Kumo tersebut melebar saat Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya.

"**Tehn..ik Uzumaki:Titik pengha..ncur 2rd**"

"GYAAA-!" ***SLASH*SLASH*SLASH**SLASSHHHH!***

Tidak hanya badan dua Ninja tersebut terbelah, namun Tanah, pohon, batu semua hancur bagaikan disayat oleh Kekuatan tidak terlihat.

Dan yang terisa hanyalah potongan badan dan Area pertarungan yang hancur total.

XXX

Mata Kushina melebar melihat Sosok badan kakaknya yang jatuh dan bersender dipohon, dengan pedang yang belumuran darah tertancap disampingnya. Mengacuhkan potongan badan yang berada disekitar kakaknya, Kushina dengan kaki kecilnya berlari menuju Naruto yang berlumuran darah. Menuju Kakaknya yang berlumuran darah, Baik dari darahnya sendiri maupun dari darah musuhnya yang sudah mati.

"Kakak!" Teriak Kushina dengan khawatir "kau terluka!? Kak banyak sekali darah.. harus dihentikan" Ucap Kushina dengan panik mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan Kakaknya yang terlihat bernafas dengan pelan. Dengan pengetahuan yang sedikit, Kushina merobek Yukata miliknya sendiri.

Naruto dengan panglihatan samar-samar hanya bisa melihat adiknya yang berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya dengan sobekan kain dari baju miliknya sendiri dengan tatapan sedih. Saat ini Naruto berusaha untuk tetap sadarkan diri. Namun entah kenapa tubuhnya menolak perintah tersebut.

Dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah tersebut, Naruto menaikkan tanganya dengan lemah dan memeluk adiknya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"kakak!"

"shush...tenanglah Kushina. Semua akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan bagaikan hembusan angin, namun Kushina dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"bagaiman aku tenang!?, darahmu terus mengalir Kak!" Teriak Kushina dengan panik saat melihat aliran darah dari luka Naruto "Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi! Kak!" Teriak Kushina memecah kesunyian Hutan tersebut.

Namun bagaikan tidak mendengar teriakkan Adiknya tersebut, Naruto hanya mengeratkan pelukkan pada adiknya yang mulai menangis dengan kencang. Dadanya serasa basah akan tangisan adiknya tersebut.

"jangan menangis Kushina..tetap kuatlah." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah. Kalau aku..sudah bangun.. aku berjanji mentraktirmu Ramen hingga kenyang. Ramen adalah makanan kesukaanmu bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan lemah. Namun jawaban yang diterima Naruto adalah anggukan dari kepala yang masih menangis didadanya.

"itu adalah Janji seumur hidup...dan kau tahu aku selalu menepati janjiku buk..an?"

Mendengar Ucapan dari mulut kakaknya yang sekarat itu hanya membuat Kushina semakin tidak tahan, dadanya yang mulai sakit saat mendengar kakaknya yang berbicara. Kushina hanya ingin menangis saat ini. kehidupan bahagia didesa Uzu denga keluarganya sudah hancur, orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan Kakaknya yang sangat perhatian padanya.

Dan saat ini Kakaknya akan meninggalkan dirinya? Tidak. Kushina tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi. tidak ingin Kakak kesayangannya pergi. Namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Apa yang bisa dilakukan si kecil Kushina sendiri? Dirinya yang hanya memiliki sedikit pengetahuan mengenai dunia Ninja dan Pengobatan, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanya mendengar kata-kata Kakaknya yang terkadang-kadang berbicara berpindah-pindah topik.

"setelah aku bangun...kita aka..n pergi ke Festival. Disitu kau...akan bermain dengan baha..gia." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan jauh...seperti melihat hal lain. namun masih bisa berbicara janji-janjinya kepada Adik tercintanya.

"dan...sekarang aku hanya ing..in tidur" Mata Kushina melebar mendengar perkataan kakaknya. "kak!? KAK!? KAKAK!"

Namun seperti tidak mendengar teriakan Adiknya tersebut, Naruto terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

" jadi bangun..kan aku jika esok sudah tib..a da..n kita akan bersenang-senang..samp..ai kita lupa waktu..." Janji Naruto dengan suara lembut.

"kak? Kakak!? Bangun...*hiks**hiks* kau sudah janji bukan!?" tangis Kushina didada Kakaknya yang masih dalam posisi bersandar dipohon tersebut. dinaikkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Kakaknya. Meskipun dengan kondisi seperti itu, namun Naruto masih dapat mengeluarkan senyum manis dari mulut yang mengeluarkan darah tersebut.

Namun setelah itu, Kushina tidak dapat merasakan gerakan dari kakaknya lagi. Kushina hanya bisa memandang Wajah Kakaknya yang masih membeku tersenyum dengan tangisan. Namun jantung Kushina berdetak dengan keras saat merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang. Dengan kuat, Kushina memeluk badan tidak bergerak kakaknya.

Namun mata Kushina kemudian berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca dan mengeluarkan tangisannya sekali lagi saat melihat simbol tiga sosok yang baru datang tersebut. Simbol tempat dia dan kakaknya pergi. Simbol Rekan desa mereka. simbol harapan yang akan menjadi tempat atau Rumah barunya.

Sosok tersebut, merupakan 2 orang pria dan satu wanita, dengan satu berambut putih berbadan kekar dan yang pria satunya berambut hitam panjang dengan perawakan cukup kurus. Dan yang terakhir adalah wanita dengan rambut pirang dan wajah tercantik yang pernah ditemui Kushina.

"Bantuan Datang!"

* * *

**Kushina Uzumaki: 8 tahun.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 14 tahun.**

**For now this Story a One-shot. Gak tahu mau melanjutin atau nggak. **

**Tapi Review donk!**


End file.
